Pretending
by blaiir
Summary: Decían que fingir no era bueno, pero si eso le evitaba sufrir... no necesitaba nada más. Porque por más que fuera egoísta, haría lo que sea por tenerlo a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: Yasss~ Ya puedo morir en paz sabiendo que tengo un cutrefic SouRin en mi haber(?)**

**No tengo nada que decir más que lo escribí en media hora. Me mata esta pareja y ojalá Haru se muera por perra indecisa (no voy a decir calientapollas, no insistan)  
Oknno, no te mueras Haru, inexplicablemente todos te amamos :c**

**Espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito. Me voy a cocinar(?)**

**Edit: Me di cuenta que no puse "completo". La idea era que fuese un one shot, pero creo que ahora podría tratar de hacerlo más largo ya que me quedaron varias ideas en el tintero. A ver si sale algo de esto~**

* * *

Pretending

.

.

La estancia lo recibió con una quietud abrumadora. Las luces estaban encendidas y por eso supuso que no estaba solo. Se apoyó en una pared para quitarse de mala gana las zapatillas en la entrada de su hogar y luego arrastró los pies descalzos por la superficie de madera del pasillo. Se asomó por la abertura que daba a la sala y a la cocina y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Dudaba que Sousuke lo estuviera ignorando, así que imaginó que quizás no lo escuchó entrar. Parecía muy concentrado con la revista que leía, sentado en el suelo con pose despreocupada, la espalda apoyada en el cuerpo del sofá.

Se acercó a paso suave con la intención de asustarlo, pero fue él el sorprendido cuando, a poca distancia, Sousuke volteó rápidamente hacia él, mirándolo desde abajo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Te tardaste mucho, me aburría —fue su simple saludo y volvió la mirada al librillo.

Rin suspiró bajito y dudó un momento antes de acercarse hasta quedar a su lado y levantarle el rostro por el mentón para que volviera a verlo a los ojos.

—También te extrañé. —Dudó al acercarse, sí, pero no al decir esas palabras, y tampoco al inclinarse para besar sus labios. Fue apenas un roce y al separarse esquivó su mirada. No quiso darle tiempo a decir nada y se alejó hacia el pasillo nuevamente, esta vez caminando hacia la habitación que compartían desde hacía dos años.

Dejó su bolso deportivo a un lado de la puerta y se echó boca arriba en la cama con los brazos estirados. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez profundamente y cerró los ojos.

No había sido una decisión fácil, claro que no, pero al terminar la escuela decidió decantarse por una de las universidades que había demostrado gran interés en sus habilidades, la cual quedaba no muy lejos de una clínica que sería ideal para Sousuke. Sabía todo lo que implicaría el irse a Tokio, el cambio de estilo de vida, las cosas que dejaría atrás… y sobre todo, aceptar el comenzar a compartir su vida con él.

Luego de su encuentro en Samezuka supo al instante que no quería volver a separarse de su lado, pero los motivos fueron confusos entonces. Y le dolía pensar que eran confusos aún ahora. Pero no mentía al decir que era feliz al lado de Sousuke y eso, egoístamente, le bastaba. Quería creer que él también era feliz a su lado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró pensando que Sousuke estaba demorando en entrar por la puerta de la habitación y tirarse sobre su cuerpo. Aquello le sacó una sonrisita triste y se puso de pie, dispuesto a volver a la sala.

.

..

.

Sus ojos habían avanzado por toda la página, pero no había leído una sola palabra desde que Rin se alejara. Ahora, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, las orbes aguamarina se estancaron en un punto incierto de la hoja al oír con pasmosa claridad los pasos acercándose nuevamente. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y su mandíbula se tensó cuando percibió a Rin a su lado, de pie. Volvió a alzar la vista y notó sobre sí una mirada neutra que no hizo nada por tranquilizarlo.

—¿Quieres beber algo? Hay bocadillos también. —Era ridículo con su porte y su voz el verlo tan nervioso, pero no podía evitarlo. No en esa situación. Apenas formuló esas frases hizo el intento de pararse, pero un pie de Rin sobre su pierna se lo impidió.

—No quiero nada —dijo en voz baja y contrariamente, agregó enseguida:— hazme sitio.

Sousuke supo enseguida a qué se refería y abrió un poco más sus piernas. Al instante tuvo a la cabellera de Rin desperdigada sobre su hombro y su espalda completamente recargada sobre su pecho.

Fue el mismo Rin quien tomó la revista que había estado leyendo Sousuke y la miró con desinterés.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Jardinería, Sousuke? —Se burló, pero enseguida giró el rostro para besarle una mejilla y que no se lo tomara tan en serio, que ya lo conocía. Sin embargo lo notó más parco que de costumbre y aquello lo alertó— Oye… ¿qué sucede?

Sousuke no respondió con palabras al instante. En cambio, rodeó a Rin con ambos brazos y movió sus piernas para que quedaran entrelazadas con las otras en una incómoda posición, pero que le hacía sentir cercano a él. La mayor cercanía a la que podía aspirar últimamente, porque incluso el sexo le hacía sentir a años luz de él. Bajó el rostro hasta que apoyó la frente en su hombro e inspiró profundamente. Su ceño se frunció, sus brazos se apretaron, su corazón dolió.

—No es nada, sólo estoy cansado por la rehabilitación —respondió y esperó oírse seguro—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti? Supongo que te maltrataron mucho si te tuvieron hasta tan tarde entrenando —dijo, esta vez tratando de imprimir un tono de broma, aunque seguía muy serio.

_No me mientas._

—Estás actuando extraño. —Murmuró Rin y Sousuke no pudo evitar pensar aquello como una evasión— Es cierto, nos están haciendo trabajar duro, pero nada que este cuerpo no pueda aguantar —explicó con desgana, mientras daba vuelta a la página y se acomodaba más en su pecho.

Sousuke sonrió con derrota y volvió a llenarse con ese perfume que emanaba del cuerpo de Rin. Ese perfume que podría parecer agradable a cualquiera. Ese perfume que se le había impregnado hacía dos días y no se había borrado por más que lo intentó con todo. Porque pertenecía a la persona que más odiaba. Y ahora brotaba de la persona por la cual daría su vida sin siquiera dudarlo.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. Le dolía, pero no podía callarse…

—Nanase está en Tokio, ¿te lo dijo? Me lo crucé, olvidé mencionarlo.

_No me mientas. Cualquier excusa, la aceptaré, pero no me mientas, Rin. Por favor…_

—¿Sí? No tenía idea.

Al parecer así debían ser las cosas. Fingiría no haber reconocido ese aroma. Y fingiría no haber notado el cuerpo tensarse ante sus palabras. Porque era mejor fingir a saber la verdad. Porque la verdad dolía, desde el comienzo lo supo y así sería siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Mh... Honestamente no me siento a gusto con el resultado, pero quería subirlo antes del capítulo de mañana. Para los que leen esto por primera vez quizás no se note, pero para los que leyeron el capítulo 1 hace días, aclaro que ya corregí el tema de Sousuke y su reclutamiento. Es que todos eran felices cuando escribí eso(?)**

**Ahora sí, muchas, muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron y comentaron. Como respondí en un comentario, espero estar a la altura(?). Siempre pueden ignorar esto y fingir que fue un one shot con muchas cosas sin resolver :'D**

—2—

Sousuke por fin entró en el cuarto de baño tras asegurarse de que Rin estaba ya en la habitación. Había procurado mantenerse activo con cualquier excusa para evitar entrar a bañarse antes que él. No sería la primera vez que lo hicieran juntos y aunque siempre le había agradado la idea, no ese día. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar la mente y, sobre todo, hallar la fuerza para mantenerse sereno y fingir que toda esa situación no le hería.

Desde aquella vez hacía tantos años atrás, cuando Rin lo abandonó por aquellos amigos _especiales_, supo que pese a su amistad había comenzado a perderlo. Cuando el nombre de Haruka comenzó a aparecer más y más veces en las cartas, la sensación de incomodidad creció a pasos agigantados. No solo se sintió abandonado sino también desplazado. Desplazado de ese lugar preferencial que creía se había ganado y que le correspondería para siempre.

Entonces llegó el día en que comprendió que no, no había sido eterno.

_Se había enterado de que el club de natación de Iwatobi competiría y decidió que sería el momento ideal para ir a alentar a Rin y así conseguir unificarse con eso que atraía tanto su atención, para evitarle tener que decantarse por una opción. Pero fue ahí que lo vio. Su forma de nadar, como si fuera uno con el agua, con movimientos rápidos pero gráciles. _Como un delfín_, pensó en ese entonces._

_Su atención permaneció fija en ese extraño hasta que terminó el relevo. Con esa vuelta, Iwatobi había ganado, pero antes de poder alegrarse por Rin, alguien cerca suyo comentó lo increíble que había sido el desempeño de Nanase. La sonrisa se congeló en su rostro y sus ojos buscaron rápidamente a Rin. Aún desde una distancia de varios metros pudo ver la admiración en su rostro, la emoción, y cuando se lanzó a abrazar a Nanase sintió algo adentro romperse. Claro que en ese momento no lo había comprendido._

Rin amaba la natación y era algo que no podían compartir. Primero por compatibilidad y luego por cuestiones física. Así de simple.

.

Ya con el agua tibia cayendo sobre su cuello, Sousuke sonrió de lado pensando que aquel día había huido, justo como haría años más tarde. Al momento del reencuentro supo que algo había cambiado con Rin. Le habían dicho que había vuelto así de Australia, pero más allá de eso, no le costó comprobar que Haruka seguía influyéndolo, sólo que esta vez no le sacaba sonrisas. Y extrañamente aquello le molestó aún más. Había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos. Sabía lo que sentía por Rin y lo aceptaba. Y aquello implicaba, sobre todas las cosas, desear su felicidad. Pero había visto que pese a seguir a su lado, Haruka parecía hacerle daño.

Y no iba a permitir eso.

Le había costado sólo Dios sabía cuánto, pero ahora estaban juntos. Con todas sus inseguridades, pero juntos. Podía decir con tranquilidad que Rin estaba a gusto a su lado y que habían aprendido a convivir, formando su pequeña familia. O todo eso antes del miércoles…

.

_Odiaba ese horario. Cada miércoles a las dos de la tarde, desde hacía trece meses, asistía a terapia de rehabilitación por su hombro. Reconocía y agradecía su mejoría, pero no dejaba de ser un fastidio el perder toda una tarde en ese lugar, sin mencionar lo mucho que le estresaba en época de exámenes. _

_Sin embargo, aquel día salió con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que su fisioterapeuta le había comunicado que, sin apurarse ya que sería totalmente contraproducente y con ejercicios estrictos al comienzo, podría volver a nadar, aunque nada profesional. Pero claro que no le importaba eso ya._

_No veía la hora de llegar a casa para contarle a Rin; eso era algo que definitivamente necesitaba compartir con él y requería una _celebración_._

_Y tan ensimismado estaba con sus ideas que fue muy tarde cuando vio y quiso esquivar a la persona que subía justo por el mismo lado por el que él planeaba bajar las escaleras hacia el subterráneo._

_—Discul… —Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. Por su expresión, Haruka no había prestado atención tampoco, hasta que fue tarde— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, ya sin rastro de amabilidad. De hecho se sentía atacado._

_—Vine de viaje._

_Sousuke frunció el ceño. Aquella fue la respuesta más estúpidamente obvia que pudo darle, pero sabía que no podía interrogarle._

_—Como sea. Lo que hagas no es de mi incumbencia mientras no se trate de Rin. Mantente alejado —advirtió al fin y pasó por su lado, empujándolo ligeramente. No se paró a pensar si su actitud era la de un niño, o si estaba siendo injusto con Haruka al _prohibirle_ ver a un antiguo compañero. _

_Todo el trayecto de vuelta lo hizo tan tenso y serio que al día siguiente le dolió el cuello y la noticia que recibió con tanta alegría quedó en el olvido._

_._

Y ahora… Ahora ahí estaba, permitiendo que todas sus dudas lo consumieran de a poco. Al momento de comenzar a luchar por Rin, pese a que tenerlo a su lado era lo que más deseaba, fue porque se dio cuenta de que podría hacerlo feliz y porque creyó que lo necesitaba para dejar de depender de Haruka. Pero ¿y si ya no era así? ¿Y si Rin ya no era feliz a su lado? ¿Y si sólo seguía con él por lástima o por no hacerle daño? Porque eso último sería muy típico de él…

Cerró los puños con fuerza contra la pared de azulejos y dejó que el agua se llevara el resto de jabón de su cuerpo. Salió de la ducha poco antes de que la piel de sus dedos comenzara a arrugarse y se secó rápidamente. Se colocó la ropa interior como única vestimenta y luego pasó la mano por el espejo para desempañarlo.

Nunca había sido engreído, sólo lo necesario para quererse a sí mismo. Y así se veía: un joven guapo, fuerte y para él mismo sabía que haría lo que fuera por Rin. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que Haruka tenía y él no? ¿Por qué aún ahora, luego de tanto tiempo juntos y haber compartido tantas cosas se sentía como si nada fuera suficiente para retenerlo a su lado?

_Retenerlo_.

No, él no quería eso…

Se pasó una vez más la toalla por el cabello y luego salió del baño, sintiendo un infundado miedo a caminar hacia la habitación. Se dijo que no tenía sentido y que debería enfrentarlo en algún momento. Se puso en marcha nuevamente aunque a pasos cortos y se detuvo un instante en el marco de la puerta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo ver a Rin de espaldas a él y eso le dio un poco más de seguridad para acercarse. Con movimientos cuidados se recostó también de espaldas, pero no se esperó que apenas unos segundos después, el otro cuerpo comenzara a moverse hasta que fue evidente que quedó ahora de frente, pegado a él. Aguardó un momento para corroborar si se había movido dormido, pero fue claro que no cuando sintió una de sus manos acariciándole el brazo.

—¿Estás seguro de que nada te ocurre? —Su voz sonó suave, preocupada, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió de veras enfadado con él. Movió el brazo para que lo soltara pero luego acabó por voltear para verlo a los ojos.

_Me ocurre que te amo. Me ocurre que no sé si me amas. ¿Me amas, Rin? Me ocurre que siento que nunca seré suficiente para ti y no quiero pensar en la idea de que ya no estés a mi lado._

Pero no dijo nada. En cambio, lo besó de una forma que lejos estaba de ser romántica. Sólo había deseo, pasión y dolor. No hubo amor, sólo sexo. Tampoco hubieron palabras cálidas sino jadeos y gemidos. Rin no preguntó nada, sólo aceptó y lo recibió de la manera en que él se impuso, entregándose como cada vez, aún si sus movimientos pudieron llegar a ser bruscos. Y pese a que todo ese cúmulo de cosas negativas que sentía no se fue, se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo abrazando a Rin con todas sus fuerzas, como si así fuese a impedir que se alejara para siempre, como tanto temía.

**Notas: Bueno, eso. Si las cuentas no me fallan, ya el capítulo que viene lo termino.**

**Abracines para todos(?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: Bueno... Estoy acá antes de lo previsto. Que sepan que el 60% del capítulo lo escribí en este último rato y son las pasadas las 5 AM acá, así que sepan disculpar. Si en mi estado casi completamente alerta se me suelen ir palabras repetidas o errores de tipeo, no quiero ni pensar ahora, cuando tengo la neurona a medio funcionar xD Con respecto a eso de las palabras repetidas, nunca sé si se alcanza a diferenciar cuando lo hago adrede. Es una manía que tengo y ninguna historia mía se escapa de eso. Ni siquiera sé si está bien o mal. Pero en fin. Está hablando el sueño.**

**Lo releí ya varias veces y siento que por partes va muy rápido, como que podría haber algo más para transitar el momento, pero tampoco encontré el punto exacto en dónde y qué corregir. De verdad agradecería las críticas constructivas. No se corten, eh?**

**Ahora sí, el final. Fue cortito pero más largo de lo que esperé en un comienzo. No se dan una idea lo que les agradezco a las personitas que me instaron a seguirla. Sé que cometo muchísimos errores todavía, por lo que saber que pese a eso del otro lado de la pantalla hay gente que disfruta de lo que uno ama hacer es una sensación inigualable (': Así que eso, gracias enormes.  
**

**Joder, que no me dejen más cerca del teclado si estoy corto de sueño.**

**Nos leemos en las notas finales~**

* * *

—3—

Desde el mismo momento en que abrió sus ojos, Rin supo que ese día sería complicado cuando menos; la sensación de no sentirse a gusto nunca había estado tan presente.

Lo primero que vio fue la persiana entreabierta que indicaba que ya había amanecido. Le bastó girar la cabeza, ya que estaba bocabajo, para darse cuenta de que Sousuke no estaba en la cama y al estirar la mano pudo comprobar que su lugar estaba frío.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron con fuerza y algo dentro suyo dolió. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él. No… Nunca lo había visto _dirigirle _esa mirada. Y no había sabido interpretarla, pero sí sabía que no significaba nada bueno. Por eso sólo pudo corresponderle como le exigía, demostrarle con su cuerpo, sin palabras, que ahí estaba para él, aunque las cosas no fueran bien y no quisiera hablar de ello.

De alguna forma, que Sousuke lo abrazara de aquella manera le hizo sentir inquieto y no pudo más que apretarse contra él, ansiando ese calor que nada tenía que ver con el corporal, el cual no encontró por vez primera. Y así habían muerto las horas hasta que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando ya no vio excusas para quedarse en la cama, se puso de pie y busco la ropa con la que se había acostado la noche anterior, la cual había quedado tirada en el piso. Pensó en ir a la ducha directamente, pero prefirió enfrentar a Sousuke de una vez y acabar con aquello.

Sin embargo apenas estuvo en al pasillo lo vio con las llaves en la mano, a punto de salir al vestíbulo del edificio.

—Hey... —La voz salió en un murmullo y supo que fue lo suficientemente alto sólo porque la mano de Sousuke quedó suspendida en el aire, a medio camino de la puerta— ¿Salías? —preguntó lo obvio.

Sousuke volteo al fin y Rin notó que ni siquiera había una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

—Iba a correr un poco, necesito tomar aire.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó Rin de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de mantenerlo ahí como fuera. Pero Sousuke sólo asintió y salió, dejándolo solo. _Solo_.

Solo como no se sentía desde hacía tiempo. Y sentir eso de nuevo fue un golpe que no esperaba.

.

.

Con la respiración más agitada de lo que debería teniendo en cuenta su estado físico y lo poco que había corrido, Sousuke se apoyó contra uno de los árboles del parque. Quizás tuviera que ver con la intensidad que había hecho esas dos primeras vueltas, quizás con el nudo en su garganta que no permitía pasar el aire.

Estiró nuevamente sus músculos mientras terminaba de recuperarse y luego se sentó a los pies del tronco sobre el pasto, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza entre ellos.

¿Por qué Rin había tenido que levantarse? Si tan solo hubiera esperado cinco minutos más, él habría podido salir, despejarse como deseaba y volver para fingir que la noche anterior nunca había sucedido, o pedir perdón e inventarse un mal día. Pero ya no creía poder afrontarlo de la misma manera. No cuando prácticamente no había podido mantenerle la mirada, cuando realmente había deseado que no se le acerque. Y sabía que Rin había notado aquello. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Se planteó la idea de perderse todo el día con cualquier excusa. Incluso la perspectiva de ocupar su mañana en la biblioteca (y más tiempo, si no cerrara por ser domingo), le parecía buena. Pero acababa pareciéndole incorrecto en todos los sentidos.

Tenía que admitir que su relación con Rin tenía sus bases construidas sobre mentiras y verdades a medias desde el primer momento. No era algo a lo que Rin lo instara, pero siempre acababa rindiendo sus deseos a los de él. Se había acostumbrado con toda naturalidad a no preguntarse a sí mismo qué es lo que realmente quería, porque había asumido que su felicidad era la de Rin y por eso se esmeraba para que nada le faltara, para estar a su lado y apoyarlo en su búsqueda de alcanzar todas sus metas y más. De una forma enfermiza eso tenía sentido en su cabeza y era completamente aceptable. ¿Pero acaso no era correcto? ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello si Rin no le era recíproco?

Su respiración se detuvo por un instante y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

Acababa de darse cuenta que ya no le era suficiente _estar_. Había luchado por ser, paradójicamente, el hombro de Rin, su pilar, aquél en quien buscara apoyarse cuando algo no fuera bien, o por el contrario, cuando quisiera llorar de alegría; aquél en quien confiara para las más mínimas cosas, o las grandes, o las que quisiera. Sencillamente deseaba ser su mundo, así como Rin lo era para él. Y sólo ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que había aprendido a conformarse, a no presionarlo. Pero no por el beneficio de Rin, sino por lo mucho que le aterraba la idea de que, ante el mínimo disgusto, eso con lo que tanto había soñado, dejara de existir, incluyendo la pérdida de su amistad también.

—Levántate.

Su corazón latía desbocado cuando recuperó sus sentidos completamente, y no supo precisar si fue porque dejó de respirar demasiado, por el rumbo que llevó el torrente de pensamientos en su cabeza, o por reconocer esa voz.

Alzó la cabeza y efectivamente Rin estaba delante suyo. Tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra del club, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la gorra. Hacía tiempo que no se la veía puesta y ahora cumplía casi bien la función de cubrir el enrojecimiento en los ojos que lo miraban tan seriamente.

—Dije que te levantes. Vamos a casa —repitió y su tono no admitía réplicas.

Sousuke lo observó por un momento sintiéndose terrible. Se puso de pie y esperó a que comenzara a caminar para seguirlo. Pese a que no estaban lejos, el silencio era incómodo provocando un ambiente denso.

—No creí que realmente fueras a correr —dijo Rin de pronto, aunque de nuevo su voz se oyó seca. Y Sousuke no encontró la motivación para responder nada.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del apartamento se preguntó qué sucedería. No entendía por qué Rin había ido a buscarlo o si quizás tuviera intenciones de hablar sobre la noche anterior porque evidentemente aquello era incómodo para ambos. Por eso definitivamente no se esperó lo que oyó apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada.

—Dime que no es por Haru. —Las palabras apenas rozaron el aire, pero fueron oídas a la perfección. Su corazón comenzó a dar tumbos violentos nuevamente y sintió que su boca se secaba. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para una confrontación tan directa como esa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De tu comportamiento, Sousuke! Sabes que me he encontrado con Haru y de eso se trata, ¿no es así?

Sousuke soltó un resoplido de risa que estaba muy lejos de ser por diversión. ¿Qué caso tenía seguir cubriéndose los ojos si él mismo acababa de decírselo?

—Estoy cansado, Rin —dijo en voz baja—. Has como quieras con Nanase, ya no creo que eso me competa. —No se paró a pensar qué lo llevó a decir aquello y todo lo que implicaba, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando un fuerte empujón le hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás y casi caer por la sorpresa.

—¡¿Acaso estás oyéndote?, ¿por qué crees que no te dije que lo vería?!

—Está bien, Rin, de veras. No tan en el fondo siempre supe que mi lugar estaba por debajo de él y que cuando volviera yo ya no tendría nada que hacer. Pero no te preocupes, no te la pondré difícil. —Como el agua por una represa rota, sus palabras no dejaron de salir imparables, con fuerza, devastadoras. No obstante su voz permaneció serena, como si la calma reinara en su interior. Alzó la mirada tras terminar de hablar y nuevamente no esperó encontrarse con los ojos húmedos de Rin. Pero sobre todo, no esperó su semblante enfadado. _De verdad_ enfadado.

—De toda la sarta de cosas sin sentido que has dicho, lo único que puedo sacar en limpio es que _sigues_ sin confiar en mí —dijo con un tono peligrosamente bajo—. Pero no me importa. No te lo voy a permitir, Sousuke.

—¿Permitir qué? —preguntó luego de unos segundos, tras darse cuenta que al parecer Rin creía que aquella frase tenía un significado claro. Y así fue, porque soltó aire con molestia.

—Eres un idiota. No voy a permitir que me dejes. ¡Me prometiste que estarías ahí para mí, siempre, y no voy a dejar que me abandones ahora por tus estúpidas inseguridades, ¿entiendes?! —Tras aquellas palabras, toda la ira que parecía tener acumulada pareció irse. Sus hombros cayeron a la vez que pegaba el mentón a su pecho y esta vez suspiró entrecortadamente— Te necesito a mi lado, ¿te enteras? —preguntó, bajito.

Sousuke se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, observando fijamente a Rin.

Quizás su relación no tenía todas sus bases en mentiras después de todo sino sólo en palabras no dichas y erróneamente dadas por entendidas, completamente necesarias y nunca presentes.

—Lo siento —murmuró al fin.

—No digas que lo sientes. Todo esto es tu culpa, Sousuke. Nunca me dices lo que te pasa por la cabeza y a veces pienso que ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Crees que realmente me paso eso de que todo lo que me gusta está bien para ti, que somos completamente iguales? Quizás tú comenzaste a creértelo. Siempre trato de ponerte al límite y aún así sigues aceptándolo todo. ¡Eso no está bien! —Su voz se había elevado de nuevo y su ceño estaba fruncido, pero esta vez, más que enfadado lucía desesperado— Tienes que vivir tu propia vida. —Hizo una pausa nuevamente, tomándose un momento para escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras— Si quisiera a alguien que me diga a todo que sí, habría adoptado a Ai como mascota —dijo tratando de implementar algo de humor—. Pero no quiero una mascota. Tienes que vivir tu propia vida para que la compartas conmigo.

Sousuke siguió viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos, no se esperaba nada de eso. Algo en su pecho comenzó a molestar y la sensación rápidamente subió hasta su garganta. Y antes de poder detenerse, la verborragia volvió a atacarlo.

—Te amo… Te amo, Rin. Y también te necesito a mi lado. Y sí siento que nunca dejaré de competir contra Nanase. Y si siempre cedo es porque me hace feliz que seas feliz. Aunque me enfade cuando criticas lo que leo, o cuando sales a beber con tus compañeros del club de natación y al otro día no recuerdas nada. O cuando te pones pesado en época de exámenes. O cuando te portas como un niño y dejas de hablarme por cualquier idiotez. Cuando te acabas las cosas y no las repones. También cuando…

—Ya vale, no soy perfecto, lo capto. —Rin lo interrumpió con una risita y de pronto sintió que la carga de una tonelada había desaparecido de su espalda.

—Lo siento —repitió casi por inercia, ya que aún no podía creer todo lo que había soltado (y lo que le seguiría de no haber sido interrumpido).

—No es verdad, no lo sientes. —Rin siguió con aquella expresión alegre y se acercó un poco—. ¿Me estás viendo? Estoy feliz ahora. Necesito que siempre seas sincero conmigo. Siempre. Aunque tampoco te pases. Y también necesito que dejes de compararte con Haru. Él nunca ocupó ni ocupará el lugar que tú tienes ahora, quiero que lo entiendas. —Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Rin juntó sus cejas nuevamente—. Di algo o empezaré a creer que de veras eres idiota.

Sousuke al fin reaccionó, soltando una risa fresca. Acabó por cerrar la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo. Acepto la culpa pero no lo siento. Desde ahora trataré de decirte _cada cosa_ que me desagrade de ti y también permitiré que me hagas feliz por tu cuenta, así que esfuérzate.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Rin, aunque enseguida rió nuevamente, respondiéndole el gesto. Apenas se separó para besarlo profundamente—. Supongo que también tengo que asumir mi parte de la culpa, así que óyeme bien porque no voy a repetirlo en mucho tiempo —dijo sin nada de seguridad, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que estaba por abrir una puerta que ya no se cerraría—. También te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Y Sousuke sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo. Sonrió desde el alma. Sonrió de verdad. Y sintió que la etapa de las máscaras había finalizado. Porque ya no habría necesidad de seguir fingiendo.

* * *

**Notas: Got it? Fingiendo, Pretending? No? Que me tengo que retirar de esto? #sadface**

**No sé de dónde salió tanto contenido rosa. Terminé vomitando arco-iris, lo juro(?). Sé que es imposible dejar a todos conformes, pero creo que el factor común entre quienes siguieron la historia es el "QUEMEN A HARUKA EN LA HOGUERA", así que espero no haberlos decepcionado en eso al menos. Como dije, de verdad apreciaría las críticas. No solo gramaticales. También me agradaría saber si por ahí se me va la olla y los personajes terminan siendo completamente OoC, o si manejo mal tal o cual cosa. Todo sirve (; Además de que me encanta responder a los comentarios. Siempre son bienvenidos (:  
**

**Por último, disfruté muchísimo escribiendo sobre este par. Seguramente no sea lo último de ellos que vaya a coleccionar en mi perfil, aunque espero que los tiros vayan para otro lado xD**

**Ah, y que me olvido. Me quedé con unas ganas terribles de una señora escena de sexo-de-reconciliación, pero si la agregaba esto iba a terminar subido en dos años. Por ende, probablemente haya un pequeño extra, que tenga como base el que Rin caiga en cuenta de que Sousuke parecía muy seguro de que se había encontrado con Haru, y él no sabe por qué.  
**

**Ahora sí, me voy a desayunar (?)  
**

**Chu para todos~**


End file.
